


When Flirting Becomes a Little More...

by Sisslen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, M/M, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisslen/pseuds/Sisslen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves flirting. It's a big part of who he is and apparently also a big part of who Tommy is. Adam likes it, but when it becomes a little more than flirting things become difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third and longest FanFic. For once I actually started out with a plan for what was going to happen. That made it a bit more difficult for me to write, but I enjoyed it. I think it turned out pretty okay. ;)  
> I apologize for what ever grammatical errors and typos there might be. I tried my best. :)

“Looking good Babyboy!” Tommy said smiling at Adam, when Adam entered the sitting area at the tour bus.

Adam didn’t remember when flirting with Tommy off stage started. In fact he couldn’t remember if flirting off stage actually came before flirting on stage. Flirting was a big part of who he was and apparently also a big part of who Tommy was. Adam liked it though.

“Oh, thank you! I just threw this on this morning.” Adam smiled at Tommy, who smiled in response.

“Like hell you didn’t!” Neil stated. “I grew up with you in case you forgot!” Neil continued, looking like bad memories of waiting to use the bathroom for hours came back to mind.

“Damn, I didn’t see you sitting there!” Adam answered like Neil’s comment could be the only fact that blew his cover. That made both Neil and Tommy laugh.  
“What are you doing on this bus Glitterbaby?” Adam asked. “Not that I mind waking up to your pretty face and you compliments, but aren’t you suppose to be on the other one?” Adam continued smiling.

“Yeah, but Neil and I played some PS3 last night and I crashed on the coach.” Tommy explained. Adam rolled his eyes. He would never get to understand the fascination of that kind of games.

“Are we about to stop for breakfast anytime soon?” Tommy asked. Looking at Adam and ignoring the roll of eyes.

“I don’t know.” Adam answered “Are we?” He asked, turning to look at Neil.

“In about twenty minutes or so.” Neil answered not looking up from his phone.

“Good.” Tommy answered. “We shouldn’t make the look you got going on, go to waste.” He continued, looking and smiling at Adam. Adam smiled back and they both started laughing when Neil made a low snort.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-five minutes later Adam was crossing the space between his tour bus and the other. He knocked and opened the door. “Ready for breakfast?” he asked Monte, who seemed to be the only one awake.

“Sure are!” he answered and then turned around to face the sleeping area of the bus “Hey guys, breakfast - now! The boss is waiting!” he turned and smiled at Adam. Adam smiled back and shook his head. He was glad to have one of his best friends with him on this crazy ride.

Monte followed Adam out of the bus and a few minutes later they were all gathered on the parking lot ready to go eat. As they started walking towards the restaurant Tommy came up to Adam and put his arm around Adam’s waist, smiling up at him. Adam returned the smile and put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders. Being close to Tommy, always made Adam feel like smiling.

 

Adam looked around the table as they were all seated and had received their food. He loved this group of people. All of them, even the ones he hadn’t known before starting of this tour. It shouldn’t be possible to love people you had known less than a year, but he did. They were becoming a family. Glamily. He smiled at that thought.

“What are you thinking of?” Tommy asked giving Adam’s arm a push as he snatched some bacon of Adams plate.

“That you should stop snatching my food!” Adam complained as he turned his head to look at Tommy. Tommy smiled at him with his most innocent smile and blinked his eyes. Adam couldn’t help laugh.

“You’re so taking advantage of the fact that you know I think you’re pretty!” Adam said laughing.

“Well..” Tommy trailed of. Adam laughed again and leaned in to give Tommy a kiss on his forehead. Tommy smiled at him and snatched one more piece of bacon. When Adam shook his head smiling, Tommy ginned. Adam loved that look on Tommy’s face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, after breakfast and on their way to the next venue, Adam was watching Sutan trying to make Tommy in to his personal toy.

“Tommy, really you have to sit still! I know I’m fierce and all that but it’s actually a little difficult to make you look gorgeous when you move every fifth second.” Sutan complained smiling at Tommy who he had forced down on the couch, across from the one Adam was sitting at, trying out some new make-up ideas.

“I didn’t ask for this you know?” Tommy gave back, smiling up at Sutan.

“Being my life partner and all it’s your duty sweetie!” Sutan replied smiling back. Tommy laughed and tried to sit still.

“OMG!” Sutan let out a moment later. “Can’t you go about four seconds without trying to flirt with Adam?” Sutan took a step back looking at Tommy with his hands at his hips, smiling though.

Tommy grinned at Sutan and then turned his head to look at Adam. “Well, it isn’t my fault that he’s sitting right in front of me! You’re the one who wanted me to spend time on your tour bus!” Tommy said trying to sound really innocent. Sutan turned his head and looked at Adam. Adam smiled trying to look like he had no clue of what was going on.

“Save it!” Sutan said pointing at Adam. “You’re just as bad – if I didn’t know that my life partner liked Raja better then Sutan I would actually think you were trying to steal him away!” That made both Tommy and Adam laugh.

Adam stood up and looked at Tommy. “I’m going to move now because otherwise I have a feeling that your life partner is going to make me look like a clown as he puts on my stage make-up tonight.” he said smiling at Tommy and then turning his back on them. As he walked through the tour bus headed to talk to Terrance he heard Sutan call out; “You got that right Gorgeous!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah! Man that was unbelievable! We went all crazy tonight!” Sasha was jumping up and down holding on to Adam, who had just come off stage.

“Yeah, that was really great!” Adam said grinning and hugging Sasha tight. He loved this girl and her energy so much. When Adam turned around Isaac stepped off the stage as the last one.

“Guys, that was just crazy amazing!” Adam said looking around on all of them. They were all nodding and letting out their agreements. “I think it calls for a celebration, don’t you?!” Adam said grinning.

“Hell yeah!” Taylor yelled throwing an arm around Adams neck. Adam returned the smile that was plastered all over Taylors face. Taylor was always up for the celebration thing even though he was the only one who wasn’t allowed to drink.

 

After chancing in to their own clothes they dropped all their things of in the Hotel and then they hit the town, ending up at a great place where they could have some privacy and still dance and have fun.

“Hallo Babyboy!” Tommy said as he dropped down on Adams lap.

“Hi” Adam responded and gave Tommy a big smile. “Having fun?” he asked even though he was not at all doubting the fact that Tommy had fun. He had just watched him trying to swirl around on the dance floor with Taylor, Brooke and Sasha. It might have been a bit easier for him if it wasn’t for the amount of Jack Daniels he had in his system by now.

“Yep! I’m all about the fun.” Tommy replied trying to focus on Adam’s face.

Adam couldn’t help smile at Tommy and shake his head. That made Tommy pout his lips. “Don’t shake your head man! I’m all about the fun.” Before Adam had a chance to respond Tommy leaned in and started kissing Adam pressing his tongue into Adam’s mouth. Adam responded immediately like some kind of reflect.

When Tommy pulled away he just smiled at Adam and said; “See, all about the fun.” And then he got up and went to the bar. Adam watched him reach the bar where Sutan put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Okay, it’s official! Tommy is drunk because now he started on kissing Adam.” Cam stated smiling when Adam turned to look at her.

“What?” Adam asked a little surprised by her comment.

“When Tommy gets really drunk he always starts kissing and hugging you.” She explained, not catching the surprised sound in Adam’s voice.

“He’s just kidding” Adam stated looking around on Isaac, Terrance, Neil and Monte who were also seated around the table at that moment. Isaac and Monte was nodding and smiling at him, Neil was all caught up in his phone not aware of what was being said. When Adam looked at Terrance though he caught something in Terrance’s eyes, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was before Sasha dropped down beside him.

“I need a break!” she said leaning into Adam. Adam looked at her and smiled.

“I thought you did this for a living?” He teased, smiling at her.

“Have you seen those two out there?!” She said pointing to the dance floor where Taylor and Brooke was showing of some unbelievable dance moves. “I don’t have that energy!” She continued giggling.

“I don’t know about that!” Adam stated smiling at her. “But I get why you need a break. Could you use a drink too?” He asked.

“Yeah, that would be sweet!” She answered grinning.

“I’ll be right back.” Adam stated getting up and heading for the bar.

“Thanks!” Sasha replied smiling at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Carry me pleeease?!” Tommy begged looking up at Adam through his bangs.

“I’m so not going to carry you Tommy!” Adam stated laughing.

“But I’m so tired Babyboy!” Tommy tried.

“No you’re drunk!” Adam stated still laughing.

“Fine! Then Terrance can carry me!” Tommy gave back.

“In case you haven't noticed Glitterbaby, you are stuck on me. Or actually I’m stuck on taking care of you.” Adam explained. Tommy looked around the hallway realizing that he was all alone with Adam.

“Where did they all go?!” Tommy asked confused.

“Oh my God Tommy!” Adam said laughing. “We left the bar ten minutes ago, alone before everybody else, because you were so drunk that you had to lean on me at the bar trying not to fall on your ass!” Adam smiled sideways at Tommy whom he had stocked under his arm trying to hold him up while he dragged him down the hallway heading for his room. He had considered dropping him off at Tommy’s own room, but he didn’t want to leave him alone, or for Isaac to come back and having to deal with Tommy’s drunken ass.

When they reached the door Adam put Tommy up against the wall putting a hand to his chest while he opened the door with the other. “Ready, Glitterbaby?” He asked. It wasn’t as much a question as it was a way of warning Tommy that he would try to get him through the door in the next few seconds. Adam got Tommy in to the hotel room and got him down on the bed.

“Thank you.” Tommy said his eyes closed.

“You’re welcome.” Adam replied smiling. He took of Tommy’s shoes. “I’m going to take of your pants now.” He stated.

“Go for it.” Tommy replied half asleep. Adam started laughing and shook his head. When he had pulled of Tommy’s pants he pulled the covers over him and went to the bathroom. After removing his make-up and changing into sleep pants and a t-shirt he crawled in to the bed too, trying not to wake Tommy up. As he pulled the covers over himself and lay down behind Tommy, Tommy rolled over and looked him into the eyes.

“Thank you Babyboy. I love you.” Then he kissed Adam on the lips and turned his back to him again. “You are the best friend ever.” He continued and then he became silent.

Adam didn’t know how to respond. He was silent for awhile, shocked and really confused.

“Why do you always say that when you are drunk?” Adam asked. “Why do you tell me that you love me?” He didn’t get an answer. When he listened to Tommy’s breathing he realized that he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later Adam was in his dressing room after another show. He was taking of his make-up when Tommy stumbled in. “That was a great show” He said closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, it really was.” Adam replied. “The crowed was crazy tonight and they seemed to really love ‘Fever’” he continued blinking at Tommy looking into the mirror. Tommy grinned at him and sat down on the couch behind Adam.

“Yeah, so do I” Tommy replied. Adam turned around and looked straight at Tommy.

“What?” Adam asked surprised.

“I love ‘Fever’ too.” Tommy replied smiling at Adam.

“Tommy, what does that mean?” Adam asked sounding confused. Tommy was silenced for a moment before he answered. By the time he did he was looking at the floor, not at Adam.

“I don’t know. I’m straight, but being around you makes me feel happy. I like flirting with you and you are a good kisser.” Tommy explained. “Being with you just feels right.” He finished and finally looked up at Adam.

Adam was totally taking back by surprise. He hadn’t been expecting this at all. “Being around you feels right for me too.” He started. “But Tommy I’m not straight. And I like flirting.” He tried to explain himself. He looked at Tommy waiting on his response.

“Adam, I can’t explain what’s going on here. I don’t get it okay? The only thing I do get is that the thought of being without you is making me sad.” He explained. “And right now the only thing I want to do is to kiss you.” He looked back down into the floor.

Adam considered his words for about one second and then he took one big step towards Tommy and got down on his knees in front of him. Tommy looked up at Adam, and as he did Adam leaned forward and started kissing him. Tommy responded immediately.

 

Over the next couple of days Adam and Tommy developed some kind of casual ‘dating thing’. They kissed and flirted when they weren’t in public and they were together most of the time. The others seemed a little surprised at the beginning, but no one asked any questions they just accepted it.

One late afternoon while Tommy was putting on his stage make-up Sutan asked; “So what is going on between you and Adam?” Tommy turned around and looked at Sutan.

“I don’t know.” Tommy started. “We are just having fun I guess.” He continued, smiling at Sutan.

“Having fun? Honey, I thought that you were straight?” Sutan asked.

“I am.” Tommy stated.

“No Honey you’re not.” Sutan stated. “You can’t do what you’re doing and not be at least bi.” He continued, smiling at Tommy.

Tommy looked at Sutan for at little while before he answered. “Sutan, I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve always thought that I was straight. But being around Adam makes me happy. I want to be near him as much as possible and kissing him isn’t that bad either.” He explained, smiling because of his last comment.

“To me that sounds like you’re have some feelings for him.” Sutan stated. Looking at Tommy, trying to figure out his expression.

“I know.” Tommy stated looking to the floor. “Can we please not talk about it right now? I’m not ready for this conversation yet.” He asked still not looking at Sutan.

“Of cause. I’m right here for you the second you need or want to talk about it though.” Sutan answered as he got up and gave Tommy a hug. “That’s what life partners are for.” He finished of, which made Tommy smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was happy for the development between Tommy and himself, but he wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. Tommy still seemed convinced, that he was straight and that Adam was just an exception to that fact. Adam wanted to make Tommy see that it wasn’t that simple, but at the same time he had a feeling that Tommy wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Adam?” Terrance asked.

“Yeah?” Adam answered and looked up from his book. Terrance sat down beside Adam at the couch in the tour bus.

“What is going on with you and Tommy?” Terrance asked looking a little uncomfortable.

Adam looked at him for a short time, then he answered; “Frankly Terrance, I don’t know.” Adam smiled at him. “I’m just going with the flow.” He continued trying to release the tension.

“Adam, I like Tommy – you know that. But I love you bro and I don’t want you to be hurt.” Terrance looked at him smiling a little.

“Thanks Terrance. I appreciate the fact that you look out for me. I know this is a little fucked up and I will properly end up screwing things up, but what if I don’t?”

“Adam, do you think that he will ever be able to give you more than what you have going on right now?” Terrance asked. It was an actually question. Adam could here that in his sound of voice.

“I don’t know, but I hope so. I just think he needs some time.” Adam answered.

“Promise me that you won’t wait around to long okay?” Terrance asked.

“I promise.” Adam leaned in and gave Terrance a hug. Once more he was reminded of how glad he was of having close friends with him on this crazy ride.


	4. Chapter 4

After yet another night of celebration, Tommy and Adam stumbled down the hallway to Adam’s room. They were both a little drunk, but not at all as the last time when Adam dragged Tommy down this hallway after a night in town.

Adam opened the door while Tommy plastered himself up against Adam’s back kissing his shoulders and hugging him tight. As Adam got the door opened he turned around in Tommy’s embrace and kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled away Tommy stumbled forward for at second before he got hold of himself. Adam laughed and pulled himself out of Tommy’s embrace, walking into the hotel room.

“I’m going to get all this stuff of my face” Adam said pointing at his own face and looking at Tommy, who was already taking of his clothes. “And I guess then we are going to bed.” Adam trailed of, laughing.

When Adam returned in sleep pants and nothing else, Tommy was already under the covers with his eyes closed. Adam smiled at the sight. He had lost count of how many times Tommy had slept in his bed by now. Somehow it had become natural for Tommy to sleep in Adam’s bed, every time they had a night at a hotel.

Adam climbed into the bed and snuggled close to Tommy kissing his neck. As he did Tommy turned around in his arms and opened his eyes. He looked straight into Adam’s for a second and then he leaned in and kissed Adam softly. Adam returned the kiss and felled Tommy’s tongue trying to make its way into Adam’s mouth. He opened up for the kiss and within seconds Tommy had his whole body wrapped around Adam’s. Adam rolled them around so that he was on top.

He started kissing Tommy’s neck and down to his collarbone. Then he got a hold on the hem of Tommy’s t-shirt and pulled it of him. He continued kissing Tommy. Tommy had his fingers in Adam’s hair and was moaning when Adam flipped his tongue around one of Tommy’s nipples. At the sound of that Adam was snapped right back to reality. He stopped and pulled away from Tommy looking down at him.

“What are we doing?” He asked. Tommy looked back at Adam not quite able to focus on his face. When he spoke his voice was a little rusty.

“Adam I want you that’s all I know.” Tommy replied looking at Adam afraid that Adam was going to back out now. When Adam didn’t react, Tommy leaned up and kissed him, gripping a hold of the hem of Adam’s sleep pants. For a second Adam wasn’t about to give into Tommy’s kiss, but before he knew of it his body was betraying him.

Adam kissed Tommy back and noticed that Tommy was trying to pull of Adam’s pants. Adam pulled them of the rest of the way and helped Tommy out of his boxers. Adam flipped his tongue around Tommy’s nipple again and cupped his ass pulling him close. As he did Tommy moaned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam woke up the next morning to the sound of Tommy mumbling and moving around in the room. Adam looked up and saw Tommy fully dressed and headed for the door with his shoes in his hand. A feeling of panic arose in Adam’s chest.

“Where are you going?” He asked trying to sound as normal as possible. Tommy froze at the spot, not turning around to face Adam. Adam was about to scream at him to turn around and look at him, when he finally did. The expression on Tommy’s face made Adam wish he never had. Fear. Tommy was afraid of him, of the situation.

“Tommy, what is going on?” Adam asked, still trying to control his voice, not succeeding as much anymore. He got of the bed and started to close the physic space between them. Tommy backed a little so Adam stopped in the middle of the room.

“Tommy?” Adam tried again.

“I don’t know okay?!” Tommy almost yelled. “I don’t know! I woke up this morning feeling great about myself, but after ten minutes of lying next to you, feeling you close to me, I started to panic.” He looked at Adam for a moment and then looked down into the floor as he saw the hurt building up in Adam’s eyes.

“Oh..” Adam trailed of. There was silent in the room for a couple of minutes. Tommy was the first one to speak.

“I’m sorry.” He looked up at Adam. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this to you. This was never what I wanted to do.” He said looking straight into Adam’s eyes.

“What Tommy?! You never wanted to flirt with me?! To kiss me?! Or to get fucked by me?!” Adam was yelling now. Not because he wanted to, but Tommy’s words hurt him and he wanted to hurt him back.

“No!” Tommy yelled back.

“Great!” Adam yelled, his voice about to give in. “Then go Tommy, just go!”

“Adam that was not what I meant.” Tommy said not yelling anymore. “That was not what I meant. I meant that yes I wanted to flirt with you, yes I wanted to kiss you and yes I wanted to be fucked by you.” He started moving closer to Adam. “But I didn’t want to feel like this. Feel like I’m doing something wrong.” He continued. Adam looked at him. “And knowing, that by feeling this way, I’m going to hurt you.” He stopped right in front of Adam. He raised a hand, wanting to touch Adam’s face, to make the hurt disappear from it. He stopped halfway through the movement and dropped his hand. “I’m sorry.” He said once again.

“You already said that.” Adam answered, his voice still betraying him.

“I mean it. And I don’t know what else to say.” Tommy admitted.

“Tommy I can’t do this.” Adam started. “I want more than this. I want you so much, and last night I thought that you wanted me just as much.” Adam looked sad.

“I do!” Tommy said, now moving in close and touching Adam’s face. Adam stepped back.

“No you don’t. At least not at the moment.” He said. “You have to figure this out and you have to do it on your own.” Adam continued. “We are heading home for three weeks today before going on the international leg of the tour. That is properly the best timing ever. Go home Tommy, figure this thing out and let me know when you do.” With that Adam turned around and went to the bathroom locking the door.

Tommy stood there for a while, not really knowing if he should leave or not. He realized that Adam was properly in there waiting on him to disappear, so he did.

 

Later that day they were all gathered at the airport waiting to go home. They were saying goodbye to Brooke who was leaving on another airplane to New York. Tommy had said his goodbye and was now standing a few feet from the group watching Adam kiss and hug Brooke like he was never to see her again.

“What’s going on with you two?” Sutan asked coming up to stand next to Tommy.

“We had a fight.” Tommy answered. Not taking his eyes of Adam.

“About?” Sutan asked. Looking at Tommy.

“We had sex last night and I freaked.” Tommy answered after a few seconds.

“Excuse me? You did what?” Sutan said moving to stand in front of Tommy cutting of his view.

“We had sex. And then I freaked. I really hurt him Sutan. I don’t know if I’m ever going to be able to repair that.” Tommy stated.

“Honey, trust me he loves you too much to not let you try.” Sutan said smiling at Tommy. “But what now?” Sutan asked.

“He wants me to figure this thing out over the coming weeks and let him know what I decide. He said that he wanted more than what we had, but he never said what that was.” Tommy answered.

“Tommy, you know what that is.” Sutan stated. “He wants a relationship that is who he is. He don’t want you part time, he wants you to be his.” Sutan explained. “The question is what do you want?” Sutan asked.

“I don’t know. I thought that I was straight.” Tommy looked at Sutan.

“Honey, I think it’s pretty sure to take that label of the table.” Sutan said laughing a little. Tommy smiled.

“Oh, Honey.” Sutan said hugging Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of days home, Tommy was about to go crazy. He missed the Glamily so much, especially Adam. They hadn’t had any contact after saying goodbye to each other at the airport. Tommy was walking around the apartment not really knowing what to do with himself.

“Could you please sit down or find something to do?!” Mike asked a bit irritated. “I’m really getting stressed out watching you walk like that. What is going on with you?” He continued.

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Tommy replied.

“Then tell me, maybe I can help you figure it out.” Mike said making room for Tommy on the couch. Tommy stood there for a second considering if this was the only chance he would get to tell Mike what was going on. He decided it was and sat down beside him.

“Okay..” Tommy started, looking at Mike. “The thing is..” He stopped.

“Spit it out already!” Mike said.

“Okay, the thing is that when I was on tour.” Tommy paused for a second. “When I was on tour I developed some kind of feelings for someone.” Mike looked at Tommy not really getting the big problem in that. “I developed feelings for a guy – for Adam.” Tommy finally ended. Mike looked shocked for a moment and then he just looked at Tommy like he was trying to figure out how to respond the right way.

“Okay, I can’t say that I’d seen that coming, but I just want you to know that it doesn’t change my view on you or our friendship.” Mike started, seeing the relief on Tommy’s face. “And then I want to say; WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUR BOOS?!” Mike yelled smiling. Tommy started laughing.

“I don’t fucking know! I’m so messed up man!” Tommy said still laughing. “The thing is that I actually had sex with him and now he wants me to figure out what the hell I want, because he can’t do that casual thing we had going on anymore.” Tommy explained.

“First of all; really gross pictures on my brain man.” Mike said smiling. “And second of all; what do YOU want?” Mike looked at Tommy a bit more serious.

Tommy looked at Mike for a moment and then said; “I want him.” He just realized. He wanted Adam. Telling Mike about the whole situation made him realize that. He wanted Adam, but he was afraid of what followed.

“Then why are you walking around the living room like that?” Mike asked.

“Because if I choose Adam, me being – whatever I am is going to be worldwide knowledge. I’m not sure I can handle that yet.” Tommy explained.

“I think the right label is Bi, unless you stopped liking girls.” Mike stated. “And who says that it has to become worldwide knowledge? Can’t you just keep it between you and him for a while?” Mike asked.

Tommy hadn’t thought of that solution. “Maybe..” He trailed of. Wondering if Adam would settle for that for now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was standing outside Adams door. He was trying to calm himself down before he knocked. When he was almost at that point the door got opened. Adam was looking at Tommy, not with surprise, but with wonder.

“Are you about ready to come in?” Adam asked smiling at Tommy.

“You knew I was standing out here?” Tommy asked, returning the smile.

“Yeah, I’ve watched you for a couple of minutes now, wondering when you were going to knock. I decided to go and get you before you decided you were not ready.” Adam said, moving to make room for Tommy. Tommy smiled at Adam and entered the house. As they entered the living room Adam sat down on the couch and Tommy stopped, standing between Adam and the doorway.

“I thought it over.” Tommy began looking at Adam.

“I figured.” Adam said. “So what did you decided?” He asked.

“I want you.” Tommy stated. “I’ve been going crazy the last couple of days not being around you. I missed you.” Tommy began. “But I’m not ready to let the whole world know that I’m bi and not straight.” Tommy stopped and looked at Adam, trying to read his expression. “Adam, I know I messed up and I’m sorry okay. I do want you, I’m just not ready to tell the whole world yet. I’ve told Mike and I’m also going to tell my family along the way, but that’s it for now.” He stated.

Adam looked at Tommy for a while and then he got up and walked over to him. “Tommy I just wanted you to figure it out, I didn’t ask you to run down the streets yelling it.” Adam explained. “I’m okay with not telling the world as long as we are not a secret either. I want our friends and our family to know. Not all at once, but I want to introduce you to them along the way.” Adam finished.

“I'll like that.” Tommy said smiling. Then he leaned forward and kissed Adam. Adam returned the kiss and pulled him closer.

“Fuck, I missed you!” Adam stated.

“I missed you too.” Tommy responded.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later they were out drinking with Terrance, Isaac, Sutan and Neil.

“So you guys kissed and made up I see.” Sutan stated standing at the bar with Tommy.

“Yeah, we did. I told him that I wanted to be in a relationship with him, but I wasn’t ready for the whole world to know. He accepted that.” Tommy explained.

“Glad to hear.” Sutan said smiling at Tommy. Tommy smiled back.

“Want to dance?” Someone asked behind Tommy. Tommy didn’t turn around assuming that the guy was asking Sutan.

“I think he’s asking you Honey.” Sutan whispered, smiling. Tommy turned around. The guy was good looking.

“Sorry, not that drunk yet.” Tommy replied, smiling.

“A drink then?” the guy asked.

“I’m here with my boyfriend.” Tommy answered, smiling.

“So?” The guy asked. “It’s just a drink.” He stated. Tommy smiled at him.

“Okay, why not.” Tommy answered. “Jack Daniels then.” He told the guy. The guy ordered and then turned around and introduced himself.

“I’m Alex.” The guy stated.

“I’m Tommy and this is Sutan.” Tommy said turning and pointing at Sutan.

Adam was sitting in the corner and listening to a conversation between Neil and Isaac. He was board out of his mind. He looked around to spot Tommy. As he did he froze. Tommy was standing at the bar with Sutan and some other guy. It wasn’t the fact that Tommy was talking to this guy that made him frieze up, it was the fact that Tommy was obviously flirting with him.

Adam reminded himself that flirting was a big part of who Tommy was. He flirted with most everyone. Adam knew this, but for some reason that didn’t make the jealousy forming in Adam’s mind go away. Adam shook his head. This was ridicules he had to stop this thought. He turned around and started a conversation with Terrance about the international leg of the tour.

 

Coming back from the bar Tommy dropped down beside Adam giving him a kiss on the cheek. Adam turned his head and looked at Tommy.

“Hey you.” Tommy said smiling.

“Hey.” Adam responded smiling back and putting his hand on Tommy’s thigh. “Where did Sutan go?” Adam asked looking around.

“We got to talk with a guy at the bar and Sutan dragged him out to the dance floor.” Tommy stated laughing a little.

“Ah..” Adam began. “I thought that guy was going for you?” Adam asked, smiling at Tommy.

“Well, he wanted me to dance with him, but I told him I wasn’t that drunk.” Tommy stated laughing. Tommy didn’t catch the jealousy in Adam’s voice.

“Sure looked liked he kept trying to convince you then.” Adam stated. Tommy caught the jealousy this time and looked at Adam.

“You are jealous.” Tommy stated. He smiled at Adam and looked into his eyes. “I should have known you would be the jealous type.” He stated smiling. Adam looked down embarrassed. Tommy titled Adam’s head back up so that he was looking into his eyes again. “You have nothing to be jealous about.” Tommy said.

“Okay.” Adam answered and then kissed Tommy. When he pulled away he smiled. Tommy smiled back at him and got up. Adam graphed his hand. “Where are you going?” He asked smiling.

“I’m going to get us some drinks.” Tommy stated. “And I’m going to find Sutan.” Then he smiled a turned around.

 

On his way to the bar Alex came up and put an arm around Tommy.

“Heading for the bar?” He asked.

“Yeah, actually I am.” Tommy answered, smiling.

“Great, I’m headed the same way.” Alex let Tommy know. Tommy laughed and shook his head.

“I told you; I’m here with my boyfriend.” Tommy explained.

“I know – actually I was wondering if you could introduce me to the gorgeous looking guy sitting at your table?” Alex asked.

“You are moving fast.” Tommy said laughing.

“Hey, you turned me down.” Alex defended himself laughing.

“What about Sutan?” Tommy asked.

“His great! But his not my type.” Alex explained.

“Okay, but you have to be a bit more specific about the person you want to be introduced to.” Tommy said grinning.

“The tall black guy.” Alex explained. They were now standing at the bar and Tommy was about to order his drinks.

“Oh, that’s Terrance.” Tommy stated. “You got lucky there, you actually chose the only guy, beside my boyfriend, who is gay.” Tommy said grinning. Alex laughed at that. “I will introduce you, I just have to get my drinks first.” Tommy stated.

“Great.” Alex said smiling. Before Tommy had the chance to say anything else Adam wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“Hey Glitterbaby.” He said into Tommy’s ear.

“Hey.” Tommy said turning around in Adams embrace. “Adam this is Alex. Alex, my boyfriend Adam.”

“Hey.” Alex said holding his hand out.

“Hey.” Adam responded and shook Alex’s hand briefly. “I want to go home.” Adam said into Tommy’s ear.

“Actually I was about to..” Tommy didn’t get to finish the sentence, because in that moment Sutan swiped in from the side.

“Hey gorgeous want to dance again?” He asked Alex. Alex looked confused for a moment.

“Yeah, why not, maybe you can...” He started saying but the rest was not hearable for Tommy and Adam cause Sutan had already dragged him halfway to dance floor.

“Can we go now?” Adam asked, still with his arms wrapped around Tommy.

“Actually I promised Alex..” Tommy began, but was interrupted.

“I think Sutan can take care of him now.” Adam replied and started dragging Tommy back to the table.

“Where are we going?” Tommy asked laughing. “I thought you wanted to…” He started, but was interrupted by Adam.

“Guys we are living. Thank you for tonight.” Adam said to Terrance, Neil and Isaac who were still sitting around the table. He graphed Tommy’s and his own jacket and started walking.

“Apparently we are in a hurry to get home.” Tommy stated, smiling. “So thank you guys for tonight. I will call you later about the gig.” Tommy said pointing at Isaac. Isaac noted and then Adam dragged Tommy out of there.

 

The whole way home Adam was silent and when they got in the house he headed straight for the bedroom. Tommy followed him.

“What is going on with you tonight?!” Tommy asked a little irritated of Adam’s shift in behavior.

“Nothing is going on.” Adam answered, taking his clothes of and not looking at Tommy.

“Yes there is.” Tommy stated. Adam turned around and looked at Tommy.

“Why did you flirt with that guy tonight?” Adam asked. He looked hurt.

“What?” Tommy said. He was not at all expecting this. “Alex?” Tommy asked. “I wasn’t flirting with him.” He stated.

“Yes you were. You don’t have to deny it I just want to know why?” Adam asked again.

“For fuck sake. I didn’t flirt with him!” Tommy said a bit more irritated.

“Tommy I saw you guys in the bar. You were flirting.” Adam stated.

“Okay, let’s say I did flirt with him for argument sake. Why is that a problem?” Tommy asked. “You know that I flirt with most everyone, that’s just who I am. I like flirting.”

“It made me wonder.” Adam trailed of.

“It made you wonder what?!” Tommy asked getting more and more angry. Adam didn’t respond. He just stood there looking at Tommy. Tommy could see that something was going on and suddenly he realized.

“If I don’t want to be in a relationship with you?!” He asked. “That is just pathetic Adam! You flirt all the time too. That is who you are and it’s who I am. You knew that before we started this.” Tommy was yelling now.

“That was not what I was going to say.” Adam said. “I was going to say; that it made me wonder if you’re ready for a relationship yet. If you need to go flirt and fuck other guys first.” Adam explained and then turned around and walked to the bathroom.  
Tommy stared after him for a moment then he followed him. “What the fuck?!” Tommy said a little lower at voice. “If I what?” he asked. Adam turned around and looked at him.

“Tommy, let’s get realistic here for a moment. I’m the first guy you ever kissed, not to talk about fucked with.” Adam started to explain himself. “I had a lot of flings and a few relationships along the way. Maybe you need some flings and some mistakes first too.”

“You seem to forget the fact that I have dated and fucked a lot of girls before you.” Tommy said looking really angry.

“That’s not the same thing Tommy. I have known all my life that I liked guys. You just realized that.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Tommy asked low at voice. “Why are you trying to push me away?” he continued. “Is it because you realized that you don’t want to be in this relationship with me and just wants an easy way out?!”

Adam looked at Tommy. “No, that’s not why. I’m not trying to push you away. I want you Tommy, but..” Adam trailed of.  
“But what?!” Tommy yelled. He was hurting and he could feel the tears in his eyes. He hated this and he was mad at Adam for making him feel this way. How did a stupid meaningless flirting turn into this? Where did he go wrong?

“I can’t stand the thought that maybe, when this tour is over, you are going to realize that being around me is not enough. Maybe being on tour with me is great, it’s fun and it’s an adventure, but what if you, after a couple of months home, realize that you think I’m a jackass?.” Adam said.

“To late! You just made me realize that.” Tommy said. Adam stared at Tommy’s back when he turned around and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Adam followed him down the stairs and into the hall.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked panic in his voice. Fuck, why was Tommy leaving? Why did this go so out of hand? Fuck!

“As far away from you as possible!” Tommy stated and then he walked out the door. Adam stood there watching Tommy’s car disappear around the corner. His jealousy really fucked him up this time. FUCK!


	7. Chapter 7

As Tommy drove he called Mia. She wasn’t picking up.

“Damn, you Mia! Now, at all times?!” Tommy yelled out. The tears were running down his cheeks by now. He brushed them away roughly. Fuck this! And fuck Adam for making him feel this way!

He really needed to talk to somebody. Mike? No. they been friends for ages, but he wouldn’t understand. Tommy looked at his phone for a couple of seconds. He pulled over and flipped through the phone book.

“Hey, it’s me. Do you have time to talk? Can I come over?” He asked. “Thanks. I’m already in the car so I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.” He finished the conversation and dropped the phone on the seat next to him. He pulled out to the road again.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking up the stairs to the apartment and then knocked on the door. The door got opened a few second later and he was pulled in to a hug.

“Come in. I’ve got the wine ready and I’m all yours.” Sutan said making room for Tommy to pass him and enter the apartment. Tommy smiled at Sutan.

“Thanks. I really need to talk to somebody. I really need to talk to you.” Tommy admitted. “I’m sorry it’s this late.”

“Honey, I just got home. I introduced Terrance to Alex and then I decided it was time to head home.” Sutan explained. Sutan sat down at the couch and Tommy placed himself in the other end of it. “So whats going on?” Sutan asked.

“I don’t know. Adam just got really weird on the way home and..” Tommy trailed of. He looked at his hands. “I don’t know what the fuck happened, but we got into this big fight when we got home and I ended up leaving because I didn’t want him to see how much he had hurt me.” Tommy explained.

“I had the feeling that something was going on with him.” Sutan started. “I had a feeling that he was jealous of Alex or something. That was why I dragged Alex back out to the dance floor.” Sutan stated.

“Yeah, he was jealous. But I don’t think that’s the problem.” Tommy said looking at Sutan. Tommy could feel that his eyes were tearing up again. He lifted his hand and brushed away the tears. Sutan leaned in a torched Tommy’s arm.

“Hey, what happened?” Sutan asked. Tommy didn’t answer right away. He was trying to make his voice cooperate with him.  
“When we got back he started to talk about how I wasn’t ready for a relationship yet. That I had to go kiss and fuck other guys first. And no matter what I told him he wasn’t listing to me.” Tommy started to explain.

“He did what?” Sutan asked surprised.

“He told me that he was afraid that I would get tired of him, when the tour was over and that I would realize that he was a jackass. He thought that it would be better for me if I had flings and mistakes before committing to a relationship with him.” Tommy continued.

“Wow.” Sutan stated. “He really knows how to spill it huh?” he asked looking at Tommy.

“Yeah, I was so hurt by his words. I wanted to scream at him that I wasn’t going anywhere, but instead I did in fact leave.” Tommy said. “I got so mad at him. And it really hurts me that he thinks that little of me.” He finished of.

“What do you mean?” Sutan asked.

“He can’t think very highly of me if he thinks that I’m going to drop him on his ass the moment the tour is over.” Tommy stated. “I’m not in it for the fame.”

“Tommy, I don’t think that it’s because he doesn’t think highly of you. I just think his afraid.” Sutan tried to explain.

“Afraid? How do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“I mean; he is a famous person now. He knows that ads some downsides to his life. For one thing there are going to be cameras and journalist following his every move. Maybe his afraid, that you are going to be tired of that.” Sutan explained.

Tommy looked at Sutan for a moment. Maybe Sutan had a point, but why did Adam have to make that into a fight like the one they just had? Why did he have to make it all about flirting?

“Maybe you’re right, but that doesn’t explain why he turned it into a fight about me flirting and wanting to kiss and fuck other guys.” Tommy stated. In that moment his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Adam calling. He turned it of. He looked at Sutan who was looking at Tommy’s phone.

“I don’t want to talk to him right now.” Tommy explained.

“I get that Honey, trust me I do, but you have to figure this thing out.” Sutan stated. “I know for a fact that he loves you and you love him too otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting here with tears in your eyes. So you have to talk to him at some point.”

“I know. Just not tonight.” Tommy stated. “What happened to the wine you promised me twenty minutes ago?” Tommy asked smiling. Sutan laughed and then smiled at Tommy.

“I’m going to get that and then we are going to talk this through.” Sutan said as he stood up. “You can sleep on my couch tonight and tomorrow you go and talk this thing out with Adam.” Sutan turned around and went to the kitchen.

Tommy settled into the couch. He was glad he decided to call Sutan.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy was headed back to Adam’s place. He and Sutan had been up the rest of the night and most of the morning too, talking this thing through. Tommy knew he had to go and talk to Adam, but his stomach was in a knot.

As he parked his car and walked up the driveway to Adam’s house the knot was getting tighter. He didn’t knock he just used his key and walked in. He walked through the hall and heard some noise from the kitchen so he headed there. When he reached the doorway he stopped. Adam was standing with his back to the door, cooking breakfast it seemed. When he turned around and noticed Tommy he froze. Tommy smiled at him.

“Hey.” He said still standing in the doorway.

Adam put down his plate on the table. “Hey.” He answered. “Where have you been? I tried calling you last night.” He asked softly.

“I know. I slept at Sutan’s.” Tommy answered.

“Oh..” Adam trailed of. He looked at Tommy as if he wanted to hug him, but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“Adam we need to talk.” Tommy stated.

“Yeah, I know.” Adam answered. “I’m sorry for what I said Tommy.” Adam looked like he himself had been up all night.

“You really hurt me.” Tommy started still standing in the doorway. “I didn’t think you wanted to be near me all the sudden.” Tommy explained.

“I know. I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t.” Adam started. “I’m so sorry for making you feel that way Tommy. I want you in my life. I want to be in a relationship with you.” Adam stated.

“Good, cause I want to be in a relationship with you too, but you have to stop doubting the fact that I’m going to stay with you.” Tommy said. “I can’t be in this relationship if you’re going to act this way every single time I flirt with somebody else.” Tommy stated. “I flirt Adam, that is a part of who I am. I like flirting and I’m actually not always aware of the fact that I’m.” He smiled at Adam. “But that doesn’t mean that I want to be with anyone else or that I’m going to run out of here at any given change.”

Adam looked at him for a moment. “I know that Tommy.” Tommy raised a brow. “I do.” Adam said again smiling. “I know that it’s just a part of who you are, but you have to understand that I’m afraid of losing you. I’m afraid that you are going to regret ever letting yourself become a part of my life.” Adam said.

“No, Adam that’s where you’re wrong. I don’t have to understand that and I don’t” Tommy stated.

“Tommy, look at my life.” Adam started to explain. “Everywhere I go there are people recognizing me, wanting me to write autographs or wanting me to answer questions. There are cameras everywhere. If you choose to be with me, this is going to be your life too.” Adam stopped for a second. “Tommy, I’m afraid that you can’t handle that and that it becomes too much. I don’t think I can handle if you leave me that way.” Adam looked so small as he stood there waiting for Tommy’s respond.

Tommy started to walk closer to Adam. When he stood right in front of him he said. “Adam, I’m in this okay. I mean it. I’m not going to run out on you screaming. I know what I’m doing. I’m here and I’m staying until you kick me out.” He smiled at Adam. Adam pulled Tommy into a hug.

As they stood like that Adam said; “Tommy you didn’t want this to be worldwide knowledge, but at some point it’s going to be just that. You and I are going to be worldwide knowledge.” Tommy pulled away from the hug and looked into Adam eyes. He could see the doubt in them and how scared Adam still was.

“I know that. I talked to Sutan about that too.” Tommy started. “He warned me too and said that I had to decide if being with you was really what I wanted, because when I chose to be in this I really am IN this.” Tommy explained.

“And?” Adam asked.

“As I already said; I’m in and I’m not going anywhere before you ask me too. Not even then.” Tommy stated smiling at Adam.

“You’re completely sure about that? Because as I said; I don’t think I can handle loosing you.” Adam asked.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Tommy stated. “Could you please stop asking me that and just kiss me?” He asked smiling at Adam. Adam smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. When Adam pulled away Tommy stumble forward. Adam smiled at him.

“I’m glad you came back.” He said smiling at Tommy and pulling him in to another hug and a kiss.

 

Nine days later the whole Glamily was to gather at the airport in LA. Brooke had decided to fly to LA so that she could be on the same plain to Europe as the rest of them. It was time for the international leg of the tour.  
Adam and Tommy walked in to the airport to find the rest of the Glamily gathered there. Adam had his arm around Tommy’s shoulders.

“Hey guys.” Tommy greeted them as they reached the group.

“The last ones to show – of cause.” Taylor teased, hugging Tommy.

“Hey.” Watch it!” Tommy said already hugging Sasha.

Sutan came up to Adam and hugged him. “You’re welcome.” He said smiling as he pulled away from the hug.

“What?” Adam asked not quite following Sutan.

“You’re welcome.” Sutan repeated. Adam still looked like he was not at all following.

“For what exactly?” Adam asked.

“For sending him back to you.” Sutan stated blinking at Adam and turning his back on him. As he walked away he said; “You can thank me later, Rock Star.” That, made Adam laugh.

When Tommy came over to Adam again and hugged him, Adam decided that at the next given change he got he would return the favor to Sutan.


End file.
